


Devil By Her Side

by Antarctic_Echoes



Series: The Devil Loves to Knit [5]
Category: Lucifer (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/M, Protective Lucifer, Some Fluff, Some Humor, a little harmless yarn bondage, furious knitting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-08
Updated: 2017-03-08
Packaged: 2018-09-30 19:24:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 12,221
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10170086
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Antarctic_Echoes/pseuds/Antarctic_Echoes
Summary: When Chloe is targeted by the brother of Jimmy Barnes, Lucifer jumps into protection mode....Takes place after S2x08.Sequel to “A Bird, A Cat, and The Devil,” a couple of weeks later.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [moonatoms](https://archiveofourown.org/users/moonatoms/gifts).



> This is for my wonderful, amazing friend moonatoms, who is awesome in every way and always gives me such fantastic ideas! I know I promised to keep this series light and fluffy but somehow this monster slipped in (which was only supposed to be about 3000 words, but you can see how well that turned out, lol). I do hope you like it!
> 
> Wanted to get this out, so it’s a little rough around the edges and has not been beta-ed. I apologize for any mistakes.
> 
>  
> 
> Disclaimer: Lucifer Morningstar, Chloe Decker, Trixie Decker, Mazikeen, Ella Lopez and Dan Espinoza are owned by Vertigo Comics, DC Comics, Neil Gaiman, Mike Carey, and everyone else involved with the Lucifer TV show and comic books. I own nothing and make no money on this. I merely am borrowing the characters for... uh... writing practice. Findus and Weaponizer are my creations (although their names are not). :-)

 

 

It all started with a simple phone call: “I’m going to kill you tomorrow, Detective Decker.”

Chloe had been sitting at her desk at the precinct, buried in paperwork, when the call came in.  She hadn’t recognized the phone number -- she often got calls from people at Trixie’s school, or from different departments -- so she hadn’t thought anything of it when she had answered.  Her police instincts kicked in as she fought down the initial crowd of fear inside her.

“Who is this?” she demanded.

The voice on the other end was gravelly and rough.  “Frank Barnes -- you know, Jimmy Barnes’s brother.  You drove him insane and threw him into an asylum.  I’m coming after you for that.  Expect me tomorrow.”  With that, the call ended.

Jumping into action, Chloe went to the tech guys and got a ping on the phone -- a disposable one, which they found in a dumpster just outside of the precinct.  She then researched Frank Barnes and found out that the man, imprisoned for armed robbery five years ago, had been released early for good behavior just a few days prior.  Calling his parole officer, she found out that Barnes had not checked in and could not be located.

“Great,” she muttered as she rubbed her forehead.  Taking deep breaths, she tried to stop the frantic pounding of her heart.  Although her police training kept her calm, every once in a while fear reared its ugly head, reminding her that it was still there.

Thankfully Lucifer was at LUX and had no clue what was going on.  The case with Delilah and Jimmy Barnes had been the one that introduced her to him, and she didn’t want him involved.  She refused to drag him into this nightmare.  Calling Dan over, she explained the situation.  

“Help me track Barnes down and confront him --”

“No.”  Dan shook his head.  “You need to stay away from him -- he’s gunning for you.  I’ll call Lucifer and we’ll find him.”

Chloe lifted her chin, her expression resolute.  “No.  Not Lucifer.”

Her ex’s eyebrows knitted together.  “Why not?”

“Lucifer helped me put him away.  If Barnes finds that out, he’ll be as much a target as I am.  Keep him out of it.”

He nodded.  “Good point.  I’ll take Romano with me.”  He clasped Chloe on the shoulder.  “Don’t worry, we’ll get this guy.  You just stay safe.  I’ll talk to Lieutenant Monroe and get you into a safehouse.”

She shook her head.  “No.  I’m not going to go into hiding -- if I do, we’ll never catch him.”

A frustrated look crossed Dan’s face.  “But you can’t just make yourself a target -- it’s insane!”

Her aqua eyes bored into his.  “I don’t want to live my life in fear.  I want this guy, Dan.  He said he’ll come after me tomorrow.  Don’t worry, I’ll take precautions.”

“Damn, you’re stubborn,” he muttered, but nodded.  “Fine.  I’ll get started on tracking him down.”

She gave him a thankful smile.  “I appreciate it.”

Making her way to the forensics lab next, Chloe told Ella about the threat.  

“Can you take care of Trixie for a few days?” she asked.  “I don’t want her anywhere near me while this is going on.”

“No problem.  I’ll pick her up from school today, just in case Barnes is watching you.  No need to let him know you have a daughter.”

Breathing a sigh of relief, the blonde detective said, “Great.  I’ll call Trixie and tell her to expect you.  Thanks so much, Ella.”

“No worries!  Always happy to help one of the Tribe.”  Ella frowned and glanced around her.  “Where’s Lucifer?”

“Not here, it’s a paperwork day.”  Despite the seriousness of the situation, Chloe’s mouth quirked upwards.  “You know how much he loves paperwork.”

Ella didn’t smile back.  “You should tell him --”

“No.  I don’t want him to know.”

“But he’s your partner --”

“No.”  Chloe took a deep breath.  “I don’t want him to become a target, as well.  It’s best if Barnes just focuses on me.”

Although she didn’t mention it to Ella, there was another reason that Chloe didn’t want to tell her partner -- she was beginning to feel something deeper than friendship for Lucifer, and couldn’t bear it if something happened to him.  The man had absolutely no self-preservation skills, and she didn’t want to see him get injured or killed.  

Ella shook her head.  “Okay, but I think you’re making a mistake.”

 

 

________________________________________

 

 

Chloe drove home that night, checking her rearview mirror several times to see if she had a tail.  She didn’t spot one, but she took extra precautions and drove on backstreets where she’d be able to see if there was anyone following her -- there wasn’t.  As she pulled into her apartment complex, she breathed a sigh of relief.  Just about everyone was safe -- Trixie was at Ella’s, Maze was on a hunt... that just left Lucifer.  If he stayed at LUX, he’d be out of danger.  She would tell him that she’d be busy with paperwork for the next few days -- that would keep him away.

Satisfied with her decision, she opened her apartment door, only to find the object of her thoughts inside.  Lucifer sat on her couch with massive skeins of yarn everywhere.  At her entrance, his face lit up like the sun and he stood up, looking very handsome in his navy blue vested suit with his royal blue shirt, despite all the yarn surrounding him like a giant cloud of wool.

Her mouth dropped open at the giant skeins all over the living room, in every color of the rainbow.  “Lucifer, what the --”

“Detective, you’re home at last!” he said brightly as he picked his way through the mess and made his way to her side.  An excited grin graced his face as he waved at the yarn behind him.  “You’ll never guess what I found!”  Taking her coat from her limp fingers, he threw it on the nearby armchair and beckoned her to follow.  “Come, come!”

He swiped up one of the giant skeins and held it up to her.  It was larger than a beach ball.  “Look!  Super giant chunky yarn!  Isn’t it splendid?”

She was speechless.  “What -- why --”

Lucifer looked pleased.  “Right.  I thought we could make some blankets together.  I even bought us some knitting needles!”  He held up giant wooden needles that looked like stakes.  “Not only good for knitting, but also perfect as a weapon!”

His boyish enthusiasm touched her heart, and at any other time she would have been excited, but now....  “Lucifer --”

“I had the yarn company deliver it all to your house, for it’s far easier to knit here than at the penthouse.  You can watch your little one while we knit!  Where is she, by the way?  And thankfully Findus is with Ms. Lopez.  Can you imagine that little scamp with all this yarn?”  He beamed as he surveyed his yarn hoard.

Biting her lower lip, Chloe deliberated on the best way to tell Lucifer that he had to stay away from her for a few days.  He looked so happy, and she hated to upset him.  “Lucifer --”

“I’ve already started on a blanket for your bed.  I thought a nice aqua would be nice, to match your eyes --”

Chloe’s heart stuttered.  He... he was knitting something to match her eyes?  As heat rushed into her face, she couldn’t help but be flattered.  He... he knew the color of her eyes?

Reaching down, he lifted his wool project from his basket and showed it to her.  Thick and soft, it was indeed the color of her eyes, and, although he hadn’t knitted much, already the size of a bath towel.  “I thought I’d add some white stripes, since you look so lovely in white....”

She lifted her hands to her burning cheeks, sure that her face was beet red.  Did he realize the effect his words were having on her? Apparently not, for he kept yammering on about yarn as he glanced about the room with excitement.  

“...and maybe some royal blue stitching along the edge, and oh!  I thought perhaps a nice burgundy blanket for your little one, since she’s so terribly bloodthirsty these days.  I believe she wanted a devil face on it, which I could easily make....”

She had to stop this -- she had to send him home, just in case Barnes moved up his planned attack.  Her partner was in danger just by being around her, and she wasn’t about to let him get himself killed.  “Lucifer, I appreciate all of this, but --”

He turned to her, his face aglow with such enthusiasm that Chloe felt herself wilt.  “I took the liberty of ordering takeout from the little Chinese restaurant you like so much.  It should be here very soon.”

Hardening her heart, she opened her mouth to stop him, when the doorbell rang.

“Oh, and there it is!” he cried, leaping over the balls of yarn with all the grace of an ice skater doing triple axels.  Before she could even blink, he had paid the delivery guy and was bringing in several brown paper bags filled with food.

Goggling at the amount he had bought, she struggled to reach him, nearly tripping over the balls of yarn.  “Lucifer, you can’t -- are you feeding an army?!”

“I know how much you like the food there, Detective.  I wasn’t sure what you were in the mood for, so I got everything on their menu.”

Lucifer looked so proud of himself that Chloe just didn’t have the heart to send him away.  Perhaps it was okay for him to be with her for dinner.  As long as he left directly after, surely that would be fine...?

 

 

________________________________________

 

 

“Goodness, that was better than I was expecting,” Lucifer said later, surrounded by empty takeout boxes.  Chloe was stunned by the amount he had eaten.  He was like a bottomless pit!  Then again, she shouldn’t have been surprised -- he ate like he drank... with gusto.  It was a wonder that he stayed so trim and fit.  Perhaps it was all that knitting he was doing...?  Or maybe all the sex he engaged in.  She chuckled.  What was she thinking?!  Of _course_ it was all that sex which gave him such a voracious appetite!

“Hey, I was wondering if you could do me a favor,” Chloe asked him as she put the leftovers into the refrigerator.

“Ooooh, a favor?”  He brightened immediately as he turned in his chair to look at her.  “You want a favor from me?  What would you like?  A little tango between the sheets?  A night of dancing and fine dining?”  He beamed.  “I know, you would like more yarn!  Well, I know of a store where we can purchase fantastic specialty yarn!  We can go --”

She chuckled at his enthusiasm.  “No, Lucifer, I don’t need yarn.”

“Oh.”  He looked crestfallen.  “Then what is it you wish?”

“I need you to drop off Trixie’s overnight bag at Ella’s tonight.  She’s spending a few days with her.”

The tall man gave her a puzzled glance.  “Why?”

She was ready with the fabricated reason.  “She wanted to spend some time with Findus.”

“I see.”  He frowned before his face grew sultry and he smiled at her.  “And what do I get in return?”

“A big thank you.”

Lucifer gaped at her.  “That’s it?”

She smiled.  “That is it.”

“Well, that’s not a very good deal,” he groused, then looked down mopily at the floor.

Sighing, she walked up and laid a hand on his shoulder.  “It will be a big help to me.”  She did her best impression of a puppy dog.  “Please?  You’ll be my hero....”

His eyes twinkled as he straightened in his chair.  “Well!  I... well!  Hero, you say?”  Grinning widely, he thrust his chest out.  “Well!  I would be very happy to help, in that case.”

“Thank you, Lucifer.  You can go right now.”  She turned to leave the dining area.  “I’ll get a bag packed.”

“Now?!”

She paused.  “Yes.  I need you to get going.  I don’t want Trixie staying up too late.”

His expression made Chloe’s heart squeeze painfully.  He looked... hurt.  “Very well, although I had hoped... I thought we could knit a bit together.”

“Yes, well....”  Chloe bit her lower lip.  How did she tell him he had to leave her alone until they caught Frank Barnes?

“Why are you so anxious for me to leave?”  He must have seen something on her face, for he suddenly came to attention.  Tilting his head, his eyes narrowed as he studied her.  “Something’s wrong....”

Oh, damn.  “No.”  Her voice squeaked, so she cleared her throat and repeated, “No.  Not at all.”

“I know that look, Detective.”  He rose out of his chair.  

Chloe held up her hands in a placating manner.  “Now, now... You’re being silly, Lucifer.”

“No.”  His mouth suddenly firmed as he approached her like a lion stalking prey.  “Something _is_ wrong.  What is it, Detective?”

He loomed over her.  Although he didn’t touch her, she felt the predatory vibe radiating from him and found herself backing away into the kitchen.  “N-nothing.”

Stalking her into a corner by the sink, he placed both hands on the counter on either side of her, effectively trapping her.  As he leaned close, invading her personal space, she leaned back, trying to keep distance between them as her heart started pounding frantically.  Passion flared within her, sending her stomach into a somersault.  Would he kiss her?  Oh how she wanted him to kiss her!  And -- what the hell was she thinking?!  Kissing was not an option!  And yet... he was so close she could feel the warmth radiating off of him, and his lips were right there --

“Hmmm.  I wonder.”  He looked deep into her eyes, his dark ones boring into hers as if to discover all of her secrets.  “If it’s nothing, you wouldn’t be trying to send me away.”  Despite the penetrating look he gave her, his eyes half-closed sensuously.  A smile touched his lips as he leaned even closer, until only a few millimeters separated their lips.  “Just what is it you’re trying to hide?”

Oh god, she was going to tell him everything if this kept up.  Chloe pushed frantically at his arm and he immediately let go of the counter, letting her sidle away from him.  Laughing self-consciously, she ran her hand through her hair.  “Look, I just need you to take Trixie’s things to her.”

Lucifer cocked his head, looking strangely wise beyond his years.  It was such a contrast to the man-child who had shown her his yarn purchases earlier.  Swallowing hard, she arranged her face into something she hoped resembled normalcy.  “Please, Lucifer.”

He studied her for a long moment before he nodded.  “Very well, I’ll take your things to your little one -- but I would like an explanation, at some point.”

As he moved past her, she reached out and touched his arm, stopping him.  “Oh, and Lucifer, tomorrow I’ll be doing nothing but paperwork, so there won’t be any sense in you coming in to work, okay?”

Her partner said nothing, merely gave her an odd glance, before stalking away into the living room.  Feeling as if she had just dodged a bullet, she hurried to Trixie’s room to get her daughter’s bag packed.  The sooner he left, the better.  She had to make sure Lucifer stayed safe.

 

 

________________________________________

 

 

Lucifer’s mind was a muddle as he drove to Ella’s apartment.  Something was wrong, he could feel it in his bones.  Chloe had never been so eager to get rid of him before.  For a brief moment he wondered if she had a date, then shook his head.  No... she wouldn’t have sent her little human away, if that was the case.  And who would she be seeing, anyway?  He was always around -- he would have known if she was taking an interest in another man... wouldn’t he?

Unless it was someone at the department...?  Perhaps seeing her on the days when he wasn’t there?  His eyes narrowed suspiciously, then he chuckled at his own folly.  He was at the precinct often enough to know if someone was poaching on his preserves....  Then he blinked.  Where had that thought come from?  Puzzled at his possessiveness when it came to the detective, he thought of the last time he had felt this way.  With a shock, he realized it was when she and the douche had been on the verge of getting back together.  Was he jealous?  No.  No, of course not.  The Devil was never jealous -- he inspired jealousy!  He would never fall prey to such an emotion!

And yet....

He pushed the strange thoughts and feelings away.  She was his partner.  Surely it was because of that?  It couldn’t be because he had... feelings for her?  It was true that he loved being around her, and warm, fuzzy sensations erupted within him whenever she touched him, hugged him or kissed him on the cheek, but that was only because they were partners, was it not?  Yes, yes, he was sure of it.  

Feeling better about his emotions, he parked at Ella’s complex and leaped out of his car.  Bounding up to the lab tech’s door with Trixie’s little suitcase in hand, he rung the doorbell.  The dark-haired woman opened the door with a smile.

“Lucifer!  Come on in!”

“Thank you, Ms. Lopez.  I brought the little human’s things....”  

When he walked into the apartment, Trixie barrelled into him, causing him to start and give a strangulated cry.  The little girl wrapped her arms around his waist and grinned up at him.  “Lucifer!”

“H-hello, child.”  He tried to thrust the suitcase at her.  “Here are your things.”

She didn’t take her belongings, but did detach herself and grabbed his hand.  “Thanks!  Come see Findus.  She’s really depressed.”

“Chloe gave me a defective kitten,” Ella said with a rueful chuckle as she shut the door behind him.  

He glanced back at her as he was pulled into the dining room.  “Ah.  She’s not doing well, then?”  His heart sunk when the dark-haired woman shook her head.

Trixie stopped at the window seat, where the tiny brown striped kitten lay, staring out into the night with her head on her paws.  She didn’t spare Lucifer a glance.  The fallen angel frowned at the sad little furball, then reached down and caressed her head.  Findus didn’t even move.

“She misses Weaponizer,” Trixie announced as she stared up at Lucifer with big, mournful eyes.  “I do, too.  Isn’t there anything you can do?”

He shook his head.  “Weaponizer is back in the Galapagos, where he belongs.  He can’t live here -- he needs to be free.”  When the little girl pouted, Lucifer felt his heart give a squeeze.  She looked so sad....

“I know, but... I want Findus to be happy.”

“I don’t know much about these things, but your mother believes she will recover soon,” he said.  Trixie frowned, then wandered into the living room.  Lucifer followed close behind, with Ella trailing after.  

Setting the suitcase down, the fallen angel bent down and looked the little girl in the eye.  “I was wondering if you can answer a few questions for me, child.”  When she just stared at him, he reached into his jacket and pulled out a wad of money.  Peeling off a twenty dollar bill, he held it in front of the little girl’s face.  “Right.  There’s some cash in it for you if you do.”

Grinning, she snatched it up as Ella watched with a frown.

“Dude, are you bribing a child?” the lab tech asked, shock in her voice.  “So not cool.”

He ignored her.  “Why did your mother want you here today?”

“She said I should visit Findus for a few days,” Trixie answered distractedly, smiling at the money in her hands with bright, mischievous eyes.  

Lucifer’s eyes narrowed.  “It wasn’t your idea?”

“Nuh-uh.”

Puzzling.  Something was definitely going on with the detective.  He turned his attention to Ella.  “Why is the child here?”

Ella tapped Trixie on the shoulder.  “Hey, Trix, you need to get ready for bed, okay?  School starts early tomorrow.”

She nodded.  “Okay!”  Grabbing her things, the little girl took off running for the spare bedroom.

Ella watched her go, then straightened to look at Lucifer.  The fallen angel cocked his head, surprised at the serious expression on her face.  “You need to ask Chloe about that,” she said.

His eyebrows shot up.  “I tried.  She told me to bring the child’s things to you.”  His eyebrows furrowed.  “Ms. Lopez, what are you not telling me?  What is wrong?”  A sudden frightening thought occurred to him.  “Is the detective in danger?”

She only looked at him solemnly, and he had his answer.

His heart stopped for a beat, then started pounding furiously as a tightness squeezed his chest like a vice.  His breaths grew short as panic filtered through him.  “Tell me.  Please, Ms. Lopez.”

“I can’t, Lucifer.  I promised,“ she said regretfully.  “But she wants you to stay away for a few days, okay?”

Stay away from Chloe?  When she was in danger?  No.   _No._  Everything inside of him rebelled at the thought.  There was no way that he would just let her face danger by herself!  The thought of her injured or dying churned his stomach, and he swallowed hard at the lump in his throat.  No, she needed him, even if she didn’t think so.  Bloody hell, they were partners!  Why was she tackling this alone?  He swore to confront her at the precinct in the morning and get to the bottom of this whole affair.

 

 

________________________________________

 

 

“Hello, Detective!”

Walking up to Chloe, Lucifer saw her glance up from her desk, her eyes growing wide at the sight of him.  Sauntering up, he took a seat in the chair opposite her and grinned, even as his sharp eyes noticed her sudden pallor and her mouth working without sound.  Determination to protect her shot through him.

“Lucifer!”  Her voice finally came out in a squeak.  “What are you doing here?”

He lifted his eyebrows.  “Why, I work here, Detective.”

She turned over the file she was looking at and folded her hands on top of it.  That caught his attention -- usually she didn’t care if he saw what she was working on.  His eyes narrowed with suspicion.  Her fingers seemed to be laced together quite tightly, and she was biting her lower lip.  Perhaps the answer to all of his questions lay within that particular file?

“I told you yesterday that I have tons of paperwork to do,” Chloe said, lifting her chin.  “You hate paperwork.”

“Consider today the exception.”  He crossed his legs, even though he felt far from relaxed.  Tilting his head, he gave her a smile filled with charm.  “Come on, Detective!  You’re usually begging me to stay and help.  Well, here I am!  Why don’t we start with what you’re looking at, there --”

Uncrossing his legs, he leaned forward to take the file under her hands, but she snatched it away and held it to her chest.

“This doesn’t concern you.”

“Come now, no one has any secrets from the Devil!  You can show it to me....”

When her eyebrows drew together and her mouth tightened into a straight line, Lucifer felt desire stir to life within him.  He loved her temper, so beautiful when aroused!  Her aqua eyes sparkling with temper, her cheeks growing pink with anger, and her expression so fierce!  He desperately wanted to be burned by her fire as they made mad, passionate love on her desk --

“Lucifer, you need to stop being nosy and go home.  I’m sure you have work to do at LUX.”

Her words jolted him out of his daydream, bringing him back to the matter at hand.  All amusement left his face and his voice came out in a gravelly rasp, revealing the depth of his concern.  “I want to know what’s going on, Detective.”

Chloe glanced away.  “Nothing you need to worry about.”   

“If that was the case, then you’d show me that file you’re holding.”

Her hands tightened on the paperwork.

The fallen angel let a smirk touch his face.  “You see?  There _is_ something I should be worried about.  What trouble are you in?”

Chewing her lip, the blonde detective looked at the file that she held tight against her, then finally glared at him.  “Fine, you can look at it -- if you promise to leave after this.”

He said nothing, merely held his hand out.  A triumphant grin touched his face as she reluctantly passed the file to him.  Snapping it open, he scanned its contents, then shot a perplexed look back at her.  “Why are you looking at this old case file of a bank robbery?”

Just as she opened her mouth to reply, Dan approached her desk.  “Hey, you ready?”  Then he turned to Lucifer with surprise.  “Hey, man.  I thought you weren’t going to be here.”

“And he’s not,” Chloe said firmly, her eyes throwing daggers at the fallen angel.  “He was just leaving.”

“I’m staying by the detective,” he said firmly.  

Dan glanced at him, then at the blonde detective.  “Whatever.  You two hash it all out, but do it fast.  Let me know when you’re ready, Chloe.”  With that, the douche walked away.

Lucifer’s eyebrows drew together.  “Tell me what’s going on.  What danger are you in?”

“Just go home and I’ll explain this all tomorrow.”

“No.  Explain it to me today -- now -- or I will not leave your side.”

Chloe rolled her eyes and sighed heavily.  “Fine.  Fine!  We’re trying to draw a killer out.  We’ve got a trap set and we’re going to go spring it now.”

His eyes narrowed -- he had the feeling she wasn’t telling him everything.  Smiling wolfishly, he said, “Splendid!  I will accompany you.”

“No, you will not.  This is police business and dangerous work.  You’re a civilian consultant, Lucifer.  We don’t want or need you in this.  Go home.”  She got to her feet and crossed her arms over her chest.

Her rejection of him hurt.  He’d never been rejected before by anyone except Dad, and had certainly not expected her, of all people, to do so -- well, at least not since she had hugged him after she arrested her father’s killer.  Hiding his pain in anger, he gritted his teeth and ground out, “Fine.  I’ll leave you now.”

Rising to his feet, he strode away before realizing he was doing exactly what she had wanted him to do -- staying away.  He faltered, then came to a halt.  Had she done it on purpose?  To protect _him?_  Bloody hell, he wouldn’t put it past her!  Turning a corner, he spied on his partner and waited, filled with resolve to follow her wherever she went and protect her.

 

 

________________________________________

 

 

Lucifer found Chloe’s actions very strange.

He had followed her and four plain-clothed policemen, including the douche, to a doughnut shop a few blocks away from the precinct, and watched as she sat at an outside table in plain view of the street while a number of the officers hid themselves around the area.  The shop was quiet, since it was the afternoon, and there was hardly anyone around -- an old woman sitting on a bench, and a bald man who walked up to wait at the bus stop.  She was the only one at the shop, other than the store owner.  The fallen angel wondered why she sat there, drinking coffee and eating a doughnut, when she was in danger.  Then it struck him -- she was bait.

His chest tightened immediately as his breath caught in his throat.  No.   _No._  She couldn’t be putting herself in danger just to catch a killer!  Hopping out of his Corvette, he crossed the street, dodging the bus just pulling up to the stop, and strode over to her.  She had her back to him, but the surveillance people must have alerted her to his approach, for when she turned around, her eyes were on fire with anger.

“Lucifer, what are you doing here?” she hissed as she rose to her feet and met him halfway.

“I believe that’s my line, Detective.”  Fear and worry made his voice harsh.  “Bloody hell, are you trying to get yourself killed?”

“This is the only way to draw the killer out.  He said he’d strike today.”

“At you?  Why you?”

She shook her head.  “It doesn’t matter --”

“Yes, it does!  Why is he targeting you?”

“Lucifer --”  All of a sudden a look of horror crossed her face and she shoved him hard to the ground.  “Look out!”

Gunfire erupted as the bald man who had been waiting at the bus stop shot at Chloe.  Screaming people were suddenly everywhere, throwing themselves back into the bus they had just left, or scattering like leaves in the wind.  Lucifer watched with horrified eyes as she took several shots to the torso.  Time seemed to slow as she jerked from the impacts and fell backward onto the ground.

_NO!_

Scrambling to her side, he didn’t realize he was yelling “no,” over and over.  He was barely aware of the sound of running feet and shouts all around him.  Images of Father Frank bleeding all over -- dying -- assailed him, as did memories of Chloe when she had been shot by Jimmy Barnes, of her falling onto the ground and saying, “I don’t want to die,” in a hoarse voice.  It was a nightmare.  No, worse than that, for this was real life and she was sprawled on the ground and there wasn’t anything he could do --

“Detective!” he cried as he bent over her, shocked at the blood staining her white shirt -- but at her side, not in her chest where five bullet holes were.  Hands trembling, he laid a hand on her stomach, and was surprised to feel padding there.  Bulletproof vest?

She groaned, her face white with pain as he ripped off his jacket and held it to her side, where she had been hit below the vest.  Her aqua eyes were dark and unfocused as they looked all around before stopping at his face.  “Did... did we get him?” she asked.

“I don’t know, Detective.”  He tried to smile.  “Just hang on.”

Giving a faint nod, she closed her eyes.  Lucifer fumbled for his phone and tried to dial 911 with one hand, but the device slipped from his blood-covered fingers.  Bloody hell!  Looking around at the spectators nearby, he yelled, “Call 911, damn you!”

 

 

________________________________________

 

 

Lucifer hated hospitals.

The antiseptic smell, the wretched humans coughing up a lung, the overcrowded waiting rooms with bloody uncomfortable chairs -- it was all horrible.  But the worst?  The worst was not knowing.  Was the detective all right?  Was she even alive?  How bad was her wound?  The questions kept pounding his brain, repeating themselves over and over until he thought he would go insane.  Resting his elbows on his thighs as he sat on the hard plastic chair, he cradled his head in his hands.

While he waited, Dan came up and filled him in on Frank Barnes’s threat against Chloe.  Unfortunately the man had given the four police officers the slip by carjacking a car, which infuriated the fallen angel.

“How could you have missed seeing him there at the bus stop?” Lucifer snapped at the douche.  “Bloody hell, you could have gotten him before he shot --”  He broke off and looked away.

Dan shook his head, his face filled with regret.  “He had shaved his head, beard and mustache and was wearing sunglasses.  No one recognized him.  All of our photos showed him looking like a biker, with long gray hair and a beard.”

The fallen angel ran a hand through his hair.  “The detective had nothing to do with Jimmy Barnes going insane.  The bloody bastard should have been targeting _me,_ not her.”

“Chloe wanted to protect you.”

“Protect me.”  A disbelieving laugh escaped him.   _“Me,_ of all people.”  No one had ever tried to protect him -- he was the Devil, after all.  His heart clenched tightly.  Chloe was the only one who was kind enough to want to protect him.  She was the only one who cared.  He couldn’t lose her -- he just couldn’t!  Lucifer didn’t understand the hollow feeling welling up within him, but he did know that if anything happened to her, his entire world would crumble.  He rubbed his hand over his face.  “I want to tear that wanker apart.”

“Believe me, the whole department does.  We don’t take lightly to one of our own being targeted.  We’ve got a BOLO out on him, but no one’s seen him.”

For a long time Lucifer said nothing as he relived the horrible incident again in his mind.  One thing niggled at his brain.  “How did you know to set up a trap for the tosser today?”

“Because Barnes called Chloe and told her when he’d be gunning for her.  And then he called again this morning, telling her to be ready, because he was coming.  Apparently, he’s big on intimidation, but not too bright.”

The fallen angel gaped at Dan as fury roared through him.  “You bloody idiot -- you _knew_ he was coming today?  Why didn’t you get her into protective custody instead of putting her out there on display like a sitting duck?!”

“Hey, man, Chloe wouldn’t let me.  You know how she is,” he said, lifting his hands.  “Don’t get mad at me!”

The Devil wondered if the hospital could treat Dan if he threw him through a wall.  “Then you should have had more men there!”

His face twisted into a grimace.  “I know.  Believe me, I know.”

Lucifer cradled his head again as his anger boiled over to epic proportions -- mostly aimed at himself.  Chloe had known from the day before, which was why she had sent Trixie to Ella, and tried to get him to stay away.  All this time she had been trying to protect him, while putting herself in danger.  He should have known that something was wrong, should have gotten her to talk to him.  Bloody hell, he should have -- should have....  A harsh sigh swept through him.  It was too late for regrets, but he’d get this Barnes and make him _pay._

Another hour passed before the nurse called him in.  

“Your partner is very lucky,” the doctor told him.  “She has a large amount of bruising on her chest which will be painful for a while, so I’ve prescribed some pain medication for her.  The bullet wound just nicked her side -- it didn’t hit any major organs, luckily.  She’s stitched up, but we want her to finish the IV.  She should be able to go home in an hour or two.”

“Thank you.”  

Lucifer pulled back the curtain and looked in on Chloe, looking frail in a hospital gown with a tube sticking out of her arm.  Her aqua eyes looked huge against the paleness of her skin.  Her hand reached out for him and he took it, rubbing his thumb over her soft skin.  

“How do you feel?” he asked, unable to prevent the slight tremor in his voice.

She smiled.  “Like someone stomped all over me.”  Her eyes grew sharp.  “Did they get him?”

The fallen angel’s mouth tightened.  “No.”

Chloe looked up at the ceiling, her face filled with disappointment.  “Damn.”

“I’ll get him, Detective -- you can be sure of that.”

Her eyes flew to his.  “Don’t you dare do something illegal, Lucifer,” she said with a glare.  “You need to stay at LUX until this is all over.”

Lucifer glared right back.  “No.  Absolutely not.”

“Damn it, Lucifer --”  The blonde detective tried to prop herself on her elbows, but fell back against the bed with a groan, clutching her side.  

Panic flooded the fallen angel.  “Detective --”

“I’m okay,” she gasped, just as a nurse came in.

“Hey, no upsetting the patient,” he snapped at Lucifer and pushed him out of Chloe’s room.  “Out.  We’ll call you when she’s ready to be discharged.”

With a final frown that should have scared the nurse but did nothing but earn him a hard look in return, the Devil stormed out of the emergency room.

 

 

________________________________________

 

 

“Detective --”

“I told you, I’m fine.”

Lucifer frowned mightily at his partner, but she didn’t even bother to turn around to see just how angry he was, which vexed him even more.  He followed her into her apartment, dogging her every step.

“You almost died.”

She whirled on him then, her lips pulled in a tight line and her eyes narrowed dangerously.  “I was clipped in the side, Lucifer.  That hardly qualifies as dying.”

“You don’t understand, Detective!  You had five bullets lodged in your vest!  If you hadn’t been wearing it --”

Rolling her eyes, she flung her arms up in the air.  “But I _was_ wearing it!”  

“You still could have died!”

With a frustrated growl, Chloe turned away, storming into the living room.  The fallen angel watched her, wanting very badly to start throwing things.  Didn’t she realize how very important she was?  He didn’t know what he’d do if something happened to her, because he... he....

He... what?

Frowning, unable to determine exactly what these odd emotions were that buffeted him over and over, he followed Chloe and threw himself onto the couch.  Reaching into the basket at his feet, he pulled out his needles and yarn and began to knit furiously.  He didn’t even know what he was knitting -- he only knew that seeing the detective lying on the ground with blood pouring out of her side had scared him out of his mind.  And wasn’t that a sad thing to admit?  The Devil... afraid.

But he had been.

Chewing on his lower lip, he watched as she stood there, looking at him with her hands on her hips and an annoyed look on her face.  Finally, her expression softened, and a sigh went through her as she sat next to him.  Tucking her hand at his elbow, she leaned her head on his shoulder.

“I’m okay, Lucifer.”

He didn’t understand this power she had over him -- to be able to calm him with just a touch, a word.  Halting his knitting, he pressed his cheek against her hair.  “You could have died.”

“I didn’t.”

“But --”

“Shhh.”  She pressed a finger against his lips.  “I didn’t.  Don’t worry, okay?  We’ll get him.  I’m sure he’ll be trying tomorrow --”

The bottom of his stomach fell to the floor.  Swallowing hard at the lump in his throat, he pulled back to look at her.  “What do you mean?”

“I’m sure the news outlets have said by now that I’ve survived.  If he follows the pattern he started, he’ll call me tomorrow morning.  When he threatens me again, we’ll get him.”

“No.”  The fallen angel struggled to keep his head above the horror threatening to drown him.  “You’re not putting yourself in danger again.  You can’t.”

Leaning up, Chloe kissed his cheek.  “Don’t worry.  This is the job.  I’ll be fine.”  She suddenly released his arm and stood up.  “I’m going to go to bed.  You should go home.”

He gaped at her.  As if he could leave her alone while a killer was on the loose!  “I’m staying here tonight.  I’ll sleep on the couch.”  He added eagerly, “Unless, of course, you’d like me in your bed...?”

She rolled her eyes.  “No.  Lucifer, you don’t have to stay --”

“Yes, I do.”  The Devil gave her a crooked smile and lifted his chin.  “You can’t stop me, you know.  I won’t leave.”

Chloe frowned at him.  “Stubborn.”

“That makes two of us.”

A smile finally touched her lips and she shook her head.  “Fine, but don’t blame me if you’re sore in the morning.  There are some extra blankets in the closet.”  And with that, she took herself upstairs.

Lucifer looked after her, his mind going into overdrive, as a plan started forming in his head.  He wasn’t about to let anything happen to Chloe -- his partner, his friend, his... his something.  Grabbing a skein of chunky yarn and his large needles, he started knitting furiously.  He had a lot to make before morning.

 

 

________________________________________

 

 

Chloe dreamed of getting shot over and over, before she realized it was the pain of her injuries that had bled into her dreams.  Forcing herself awake, she blinked to see the room filled with sunshine.  Was it that late?  Apparently, the painkillers had really knocked her out.  Sighing, she touched the swollen bruises on her torso.  They ached horribly, and a sharp, knifing pain stabbed at her side.  

“Good morning, Detective.”

Whirling around in bed, she gritted her teeth as pain shot through her body, and looked at the chair next to her bedside.  Lucifer sat in it, knitting a beautiful thick blanket out of chunky yarn.  She blinked in surprise.  It appeared he had been knitting all night, for the huge blanket was almost done.

“What are you doing here?” she snapped as blood rushed into her cheeks.  He had been watching her sleep?  That seemed so... intimate.

He held up the blanket.  “Knitting, my dear.  And making sure you were safe during the night.”

“Oh.”  She felt her cheeks grow redder.  He had been watching over her?  Warmth burst from her heart, making her tingle all over.  What a sweet gesture!  Lately there was so much about Lucifer Morningstar that she loved --

Liked -- _liked!_

Chloe shook her head. She was obviously losing her mind.  This was her partner, for crying out loud!  She wasn’t supposed to have feelings for him other than friendship, and certainly not romantic feelings!  But... that’s what they were turning into.  Biting the inside of her cheek, she pushed all those pesky emotions aside.  She’d deal with them later -- when her life wasn’t on the line.  Frank Barnes should be calling soon.

When she pulled herself to her feet with a groan, Lucifer immediately stood and hurried to her side.  “Do you need help?”

She shook her head, embarrassed for him to see her in her old flannel nightshirt.  It really shouldn’t have mattered, since he slept with all sorts of women and had seen every kind of lingerie under the sun, but it did.  For once she wished she slept in those really sexy teddies or beautiful nightgowns with the plunging necklines --

No no no.  She did _not_ wish that.

She made her way into the bathroom to get herself ready for work.  Dressing wasn’t easy -- in fact, it was quite painful -- but she managed it.  When she emerged in her slacks and white blouse, she was surprised to see Lucifer still sitting on the chair.  Usually he’d be downstairs, making breakfast by now....

He got to his feet when she came out of the bathroom.  “How are you feeling?”

“Achy.  Sore.”  She gave a little laugh.  “Like I have a knife stuck in my side.”

Lucifer led her to the bed, where the chunky new blanket he had been knitting now lay spread out.  “Ah.  I have the solution for that.  Sit, Detective.  You’ll feel better.”

She chuckled at the teasing gleam in his eyes.  “I don’t need to --”

“I insist.”  

“This is silly.  I have to go to work --”

“Please, Detective.”  Puzzled at his behavior, Chloe did as she was bid as he added, “In fact, if you lie down, you’ll feel even better.”

Without warning his hands -- strong, firm, and _quick_ \-- took her by the shoulders and gently pushed her onto her back on the blanket.  His hands helped her legs onto the bed.

“Lucifer, I don’t want --”

“Don’t argue, Detective.”  Moving swiftly, he suddenly wrapped one side of the blanket around her -- a little too tightly for comfort.  Grabbing the other edge, he pulled that one over her as well, rolling her up like she was a sushi roll.

“What are you doing?!” she cried, struggling against the blanket, but he held her down as he grabbed long lengths of knitted chunky yarn rope and tied it all around her, until she looked like she was wrapped in a cocoon.  She was tied so securely there wasn’t even wriggle room.  “Damn it, Lucifer, what’s the meaning of this?!”

He bent close to her, his low, soft voice full of concern as he swept her hair from her forehead.  “I won’t have you putting yourself in danger again, Detective.”  His warm hand then caressed her cheek.

Chloe froze in her struggles and stared up at him, mesmerized by the look in his eyes.  There was something in his face, something she had never seen before --

Her phone rang, and the moment was lost.

Straightening, Lucifer reached over and picked up her phone from the nightstand.  A horrible feeling came over her as she saw him studying the screen.  Oh god, what if it was Frank Barnes, calling to tell her he was coming after her?  Lucifer might put himself in danger --

“Lucifer, don’t answer the phone!” she cried as she renewed her struggles.  He ignored her and answered.

“Frank Barnes, I presume,” he said as he glanced at her before turning to walk over to the window.  He laughed, the sound harsh and angry.  “Who else would it be?”  He listened, then his voice took on a menacing tone.  “Listen, you stupid get -- Detective Decker didn’t drive your brother insane.   _I_ did.  So if there’s anyone you should be targeting, it’s _me,_ you bloody wanker.  Lucifer Morningstar.”

“Lucifer, no!” Chloe yelled, but he shot her a fierce look and shook his head.

“Let’s face each other,” he said into the phone.  “No police.  Just you and I, mano a mano.  What do you say?  Isn’t that what you desire?  Let’s meet now and get this bloody confrontation over with.  Just name the location.”

“No!  Lucifer!”  

“I’ll be there.”  Hanging up the device, he glanced at her as he placed it back on the nightstand.  “Don’t fret.  I’ll call the douche and tell him to untie you.”

“Damn it!” she cried, struggling despite the pain shooting through her body, stealing her breath.  “You can’t wrap me in cotton and protect me from everything!”

Lucifer looked at her, his face hard and determined.  “It’s not cotton, it’s wool.  One hundred percent merino wool, actually.  And watch me, Detective.”

With that, he left.

“Lucifer!” she yelled after him.  “Goddamn it, come back here!   _Lucifer!”_

 

 

________________________________________

 

 

Lucifer hated to leave Chloe wrapped up in the blanket like a mummy, but he needed her safe.  Hopping in his car, he drove like a madman until he reached the abandoned warehouse that Frank Barnes had specified.  Once there, he called Dan and told him to go to Chloe’s apartment and free her from her yarn prison.  He knew that as soon as she was free she would get a ping on his phone and arrive in half an hour or so -- but that was more than enough time for him to take care of business.

Hopping out of the Corvette, he strode over to the nearest door and pulled it open.  Slipping inside, he scanned the building, which was empty.  Sunshine shone through the skylights in the ceiling, leaving a checkered pattern of glowing golden patches on the floor.  Clouds of dust kicked up from the concrete as the fallen angel walked across the floor to the center of the warehouse.

“Frank Barnes!” he yelled.  His voice echoed through the giant warehouse.  “Come out, come out, wherever you are!”

The bald-headed man from the day before stepped out from the shadows.  “Are you Lucifer Morningstar?”

The fallen angel grinned.  “Indeed I am.  I must say, you look nothing like your brother -- except for the loss of hair.  Jimmy _was_ beginning to lose it on top.”

“Don’t mock my brother.”  Barnes pulled out a semi-automatic pistol from his belt and pointed it at him.  “You’re stupid to tell me you drove Jimmy insane.  You have a death wish or something?”

“Or something,” Lucifer said with a smirk as he began to walk toward the man.  Barnes raised his gun at his approach.

“What are you doing, man?”

“Getting this show on the road.”  He spread his arms wide.  “Come on, Frank.  Shoot me.  It’s what you came here for, isn’t it?”

“Eager to die, ain’t you?”  With that, the man fired a round at Lucifer.  The fallen angel jerked back from the impact of the shot, looked down at his chest, then grinned.  Barnes stared, shocked, then emptied the entire clip into him, but it had no effect.  Lucifer’s face grew hard as he kept walking toward the gunman.

“What are you?!” the man screeched as he threw the now-empty gun at the Devil, who caught it with ease and tossed it aside.

“You know who I am.  My name says it all.”  Lucifer grabbed his assailant by the shirt and threw him across the floor.  Barnes slid across the concrete to skid to a halt by a steel column, his mouth hanging open.  Cocking his head, the Devil grinned wickedly and let his eyes flare like twin red flames.  “You chose the wrong person to target, Frankie.”

Scrambling backward, the bald man held up a hand in supplication.  “No, wait -- wait!  I did it to help my brother --”

“Ah, Frankie, Frankie, Frankie.  It’s too bad you didn’t do your research better.  You should be more careful next time.”  Lucifer let his human glamour fade away to reveal his bloody, scarred visage to the gunman.  “If there _is_ a next time, that is.”

“No!  No, no, please --”

“And now I have to punish you.  It’s been a long time since I’ve had the pleasure of a little one-on-one action.”

Barnes started screaming uncontrollably as the Devil reached for him....

 

 

________________________________________

 

 

Chloe burst into the warehouse, along with Dan and a team of uniformed officers.  Fear shot through her at the thought that they were too late.  It was too quiet.  Had Barnes already killed Lucifer and escaped?

“Frank Barnes!  This is the police!” she bellowed as they fanned out in the warehouse.  Spotting a body curled up by a column, Chloe’s insides clenched.   _Oh god, Lucifer --_

Her heart in her mouth, she raced toward the figure and halted five feet away.  It was Frank Barnes, only he was curled up in a little ball, with blank eyes wide with fear.  Drool dribbled down his face and pooled onto the concrete floor as he blubbered nonsensical words.  Arms wrapped tightly around himself, he trembled violently and didn’t even acknowledge her presence.  Chloe stared at him, shocked that this was the man who had attempted to kill her the previous day.  What the hell had happened to him?  He seemed to be in worse shape than his brother...

Glancing around, she spotted her partner in the shadows, apparently unharmed and lounging against a column several feet away.  “Lucifer!”  

Elation shot through her at the sight of him.  Running as fast as she could, Chloe barrelled into him and hugged him hard.  She felt his strong arms come around her, holding her close, and reveled in the feel of him -- so warm, so solid.  He was alive!  Tears of relief burned at the back of her eyes as a bubble of joyful laughter burst from her.

Then, as the memory of being tied up in a blanket suddenly flashed in her mind, anger exploded inside Chloe like a propane torch sparked to life.  Pulling away from him, she drew her fist back and planted it in his face, throwing all of her weight behind the punch.  He wasn’t expecting it, for his eyes grew wide and his mouth dropped open right before she made contact.  She watched with satisfaction as the tall man’s head snapped back.  Clutching his eye, he staggered to stay on his feet.

“You idiot!” she raged.  “You stupid idiot!  If you ever put yourself in danger like that again, I will kill you myself!”

Snickers erupted from the officers arresting Barnes as she turned on her heel and stormed out of the warehouse.

 

 

________________________________________

 

 

Lucifer knew he had blown it.

It wasn’t hard to discern.  Even though Chloe had hugged him in the warehouse -- which had at first surprised him, then filled him with such happiness that he’d wanted to have sex with her immediately -- the punch was a dead giveaway as to what she truly felt.  Afterwards, she refused to go near him, choosing to ride with Daniel to the precinct, then proceeded to give him the cold shoulder while she worked on her report.  When she did speak to him, her voice was so frost-laden that he thought he was in Antarctica.

He couldn’t understand why she was so upset.  Yes, he had bundled her up in a blanket -- mayhap that wasn’t the smartest thing to do -- but he had gone to face Barnes to protect her!  Surely she could understand that?  He had done what he had to do to save her life, for he couldn’t bear the thought of her injured or dead.  Seeing her lying on the pavement the day before with five bullets lodged in her bulletproof vest had been enough to give him nightmares for eons to come.

He sat across from her, icing his eye, while she worked late into the night at her desk.  Chloe was kind to everyone else, laughing with the douche and thanking Ella when that woman said she’d watch over Trixie, who wanted another night with Findus -- but with him?  She was the Ice Queen.  Bringing her coffee resulted in nothing.  Attempts to catch her eye just made her stare doggedly at her work.  Ordering takeout from her favorite Mexican restaurant had her turning her back to him in silence as she refused to eat.  Trying to talk to her ended in a glare that rivaled Dad’s at his angriest -- which, while making him feel lower than low, also resulted in igniting his passions.  She was magnificent, and he loved her fire!

But no -- now was not the time to be thinking of sex.  Bloody hell, he’d _never_ have sex with her if he didn’t make this right!

“You can’t stay mad at me forever,” Lucifer finally said as she finished her last report.

Chloe didn’t even spare him a glance as she rose to her feet.  “Watch me.”

He followed her home, right into her apartment.  She didn’t try to keep him out, which he took as a good sign -- or maybe she knew he’d just walk in anyway...?  As he shut the front door, she whirled on him, her hands on her hips and her whole being so engulfed in rage that she was practically on fire.

‘What the hell were you thinking?!  Rolling me up in a blanket like a burrito and tying me up, then going to face a killer _alone?_  What the _hell,_ Lucifer?!”

He should have kept his mouth shut... but couldn’t.  “It was more like a taquito than a burrito, Detective --”

Pain burst across his cheek as she slapped him -- hard.

“How dare you put yourself in danger and confront a killer alone!  Do you know how worried I was?  Do you?!”

He blinked.  She had been worried for him?  Pleasure shot through him, bringing a smile to his lips -- which was another thing that wasn’t wise to do, for it earned him another hard slap across his face.

“Bloody hell, Detective!”  He rubbed his stinging cheek.

“ _I’m_ the cop, Lucifer -- not you!  You’re a civilian consultant -- facing killers is _not your job!”_

The Devil straightened to his impressive height and looked down his nose at her.  “I would do it again in an instant if the same circumstances arose.”

She looked like she wanted to tear out her hair.  “Why?!”

“To protect you.  I told you a long time ago, when you were shot by Jimmy Barnes -- I won’t let you die.”

The fight suddenly drained out of the blonde detective, and she wilted, her shoulders slumping as she rubbed her forehead.  Lucifer cocked his head at her, hoping that she was finally over her anger.  Perhaps she would listen to him now?  Maybe... forgive him?  For he desperately wanted to see her smile at him with those aqua eyes full of tenderness.  

He didn’t know why he needed her to look upon him with favor again, but he did.  Having her angry at him was like having the oxygen sucked out of his lungs -- he couldn’t breathe, and his heart seized up like he was dying.  Perhaps he _was_ dying?  He only knew that he needed her like a plant needed sunlight.   _She_ was his sunlight, and if anything ever happened to her... well, it didn’t bear thinking about.

She looked up at him, her eyes serious, but lacking the frosty overtones.  “Lucifer, I really appreciate that you want to protect me, but I’m a cop.  A little danger is part of the job.”

The fallen angel swallowed hard at the hope building inside of him.  “I don’t want you to die.”

 _“I_ don’t want _you_ to die either.  Do you know how terrified I was, knowing you were going to face a killer alone?”

Lucifer thought about it.  Had she felt the same horror that he had felt when he saw her setting herself up as bait?

Without warning, Chloe suddenly wrapped her arms around him and gave him a big hug.  He froze, not knowing what this meant.  Had she forgiven him?  At least she was touching him, which was... good?  Wasn’t it?

“I was so scared, Lucifer,” he heard her whisper against him.  “I thought you were going to die, and I couldn’t protect you.”

She was angry because she had wanted to protect him?  Him!  Happiness burst from his chest and warmed him from the inside out.  Embracing her tightly, he pressed his cheek to her hair.

“Detective...”  His face softened as he smiled gently.  “You’re the only one who has ever wanted to protect me.”

She mumbled against him.  It sounded like, “That’s because you’re important to me,” but he couldn’t be sure.  It didn’t matter -- she was in his arms, and she wasn’t angry anymore.  He wished he could stop time, so that they could stay like this forever....

Well, maybe not forever.  A little sex would be nice, too.

But actually, no -- the cuddles made him so happy!  Maybe staying like this forever wouldn’t be so bad...?  He chuckled at his thoughts and held on tight to his detective.

“Are you still mad at me?” he asked.

He felt her shake her head against his chest before she looked up at him, her eyes gentle, but determined.  “No, but....  Look, I know you want to protect me, but no more of this ‘running off like a superhero and getting yourself killed’ business.  We have to work together.”

“Agreed.”  His eyes glinted mischievously as he added hopefully, “Can we start by knitting a bit together?”

Chloe chuckled.  Her face aglow with that tender smile he so loved, she took him by the hand to lead him to the living room couch, where their knitting supplies lay.

 

 

________________________________________

 

 

Lucifer slowly pulled himself from the land of slumber.  He wasn’t sure where he was at first, but someone was warm and snuggly on his chest, and soft snores sounded very close to his ear.  The smell of a floral shampoo -- the one Chloe used -- teased his nose.  One of his hands was wrapped around a woman’s body, while the other was at his side, and the surface he was lying on certainly didn’t feel like a bed -- too uncomfortable.  He tried to remember -- did he have sex with someone last night?  The last he remembered, he was knitting on Chloe’s couch, but surely she wouldn’t have sex with him, so why was there someone on top of him?

His brows drew together as he thought harder.  Chloe had fallen asleep on the couch beside him as they knit together, and... and he hadn’t wanted to wake her.  He remembered getting really sleepy and... nothing after that.  But he didn’t feel naked...?  No, he definitely still had clothes on.  So what had happened?

He opened his eyes, blinking the sleepiness from them, and looked at the person on his chest.  Ah, the detective!  Chloe had her head tucked in his shoulder, sleeping soundly, and drooling a bit on his Prada jacket.  The slobber should have upset him, but instead he was filled with a strange kind of warmth as he looked down at her face, soft and peaceful in slumber.  She was so radiantly beautiful that his breath hitched in his chest.  His heart pounded so hard that he was surprised its hammering didn’t wake her.  

Seeing that some golden strands of her hair had fallen over part of her lovely face, Lucifer lifted a hand to tuck it behind her ear -- or tried to.  His hand was pinned to his side.  He blinked with surprise, wondering why he couldn’t move.  Raising his head, he glanced down and groaned.  He had fallen asleep knitting, and, just like when he had first learned to knit, the yarn had somehow wrapped itself completely around him, effectively immobilizing him on the couch -- only this time Chloe was caught up in its web, as well.

“Goodness,” he muttered as he tried to move, but the chunky yarn was thick and strong and he really didn’t want to rouse Chloe by struggling out of the mess.  Any jerky movement would most likely cause pain to her bruises and gunshot wound.  Biting his lower lip, Lucifer tried to figure out the best way to extract himself -- although he was enjoying the warmth and weight of Chloe resting on him like he was a big pillow.

And oh, how he wanted to be her big pillow forever!

Wait -- _what?_

No.  No no no!  He shook his head.  Now was not the time for wanting sex or... cuddles.  Well, actually, just cuddles.  Why on Earth did he want cuddles?!  He was the Devil -- the Devil didn’t need cuddles!  And yet, the feel of Chloe snuggling on his chest and pressing her cheek to his shoulder made his insides all weak and wobbly, and it felt... good.  Nay, it felt... great.

Soft!  He was becoming soft!

“I am not soft,” he said as he tried again to free his hand, but it was pinned tight.  Damn it all!  

Chloe snuggled deeper into his shoulder, then froze.  Lucifer felt her body jerk, and her hand on his chest curled into a fist.  When her eyes opened wide at the sight of him, he tried to give her a reassuring smile.

“Good morning, Detective,” he whispered.

She blinked at him, shocked.  “L-Lucifer?”

“We fell asleep on the couch,” he said helpfully.

“Why the hell can’t I move?”  He felt her head shift, then: “Oh.”

“Yes.  Oh, indeed.”

Chloe chuckled, and looked at him with mirth.  “You and your yarn.”

He rolled his eyes.  “I’m glad you find the situation funny.”

“How the hell did you --”

“I have no idea.”

Chloe tried to get up -- but of course she couldn’t, since they were bound together by thick, chunky yarn.  Lucifer regretted that they were still clothed.  How glorious it would have been -- naked and bound together!  Only they weren’t naked, and now his detective was squirming to get out and his passions were stirring....

Chloe froze as his body came to life.  “Oh god --”

“Nay, not Dad.  I assure you, Detective, that’s me.”  He gave her a roguish grin.  “That’s _all_ me.”

She looked horrified and tried to move, grinding her body against his unintentionally.  Lucifer let out a satisfied sigh as wonderful feelings washed over him.  “Oh, Detective, please do that again.”

“Will you be serious?”

“Believe me, Detective, I have never been more serious in my life.”

She struggled against him.  “We’re stuck!”

His eyes closed as he enjoyed the delicious feel of her body plastered against him.  “And what a wonderful position to be stuck in....”

Chloe froze and glared at him.  “Will you stop -- you know... that?”

Lucifer’s eyes popped open and he gazed at her with a merry but wicked expression.  “What?”

Her eyes darted downward before meeting his again.  “That.”

He smiled.  “It’s a perfectly normal reaction to a beautiful woman.”

Her mouth dropped open, and her face grew red.  “You... you think I’m beautiful?”

And suddenly Lucifer didn’t want to tease her anymore.  The amused expression fell off of his face as he looked deep into her aqua eyes and said, “You are the most beautiful woman I’ve ever met.”

Chloe stared at him for a long moment, her lips parting as she uncurled her fist and spread her fingers wide on his chest, causing his breath to stutter in his chest.  Lucifer gazed down at her, unable to tear his eyes away from her lovely face, so filled with passion.  A fierce desire, stronger than any he had ever felt, wrapped itself around his pounding heart and squeezed.  He thought he was going to die from excitement.  He’d had sex with so many humans, but no one had ever made him feel like this -- only her.  Slowly so as not to scare her, he started to lean closer to kiss her -- then realized she was just out of reach....  

And he couldn’t move any closer.

Damn this yarn!  He wanted to throw things.  He thought about just breaking the thick yarn binding them together, but was afraid the sharp movements would cause her pain.  He was stuck, while his body continued to burn like a raging wildfire.  Bloody hell, why did they have to have clothes between them?!

He squeezed his eyes shut as he tried to get himself under control.  Despite his desires to keep them bound together, they couldn’t stay like that forever.  He needed to figure out a way to untangle them, and he couldn’t do that while his wedding tackle was doing all the thinking for him.  Determination coursed through him as he tried to free his hand, but when Chloe sucked her breath in between her teeth, he stopped.

“Detective?”  Panic filled him.  “Did I hurt you?”

She shook her head slightly as she grimaced.  “I... I’m okay,” she managed to say.

“I’m afraid I’ll hurt you if I move.  Do you think you can --”

“Let me try.”

She started struggling to free herself, slowly at first, torturing Lucifer as waves of desire buffeted him.  It was the most agonizing form of ecstasy he had ever experienced -- to feel her writhing and grinding against him, but being unable to do anything about it....  He wanted her so badly!  She was the only one who could make him lose control, and he was so close to losing it....  Groaning, he threw his head back and gritted his teeth.  He wanted her to stop.   No, continue -- she muddled his brain so much, he didn’t know what he wanted!  “Please... Detective.  Please --”

She froze again.  “Sorry --”  Lifting her head, she paused as she looked into his eyes, then suddenly gave him a saucy grin.

“You know, I kind of like this.”  She shifted against him, making him groan again.  Goodness, she felt so good against him...!  He felt her warm breath against his ear as she leaned close.  “I like being in control of the teasing for once....  And I do have to pay you back for wrapping me in the blanket like a sushi roll.”

His eyes lit up at her words.  “Ooooh, a little revenge, Detective?  I didn’t know you had it in you.”  He smiled then gasped as she shifted hard against him.  “Minx --”

Her soft chuckle did nothing to help bridle his passions.  There was something quite exhilarating about having her tease him in such a manner, and, quite frankly, he was enjoying her torturing him....  He was the Devil, after all, and her form of revenge was so deliciously exquisite!  He screwed his eyes tighter as she tested his self control to the very limits.

But then she became all business as she tried to untangle them... and couldn’t.

“Lucifer, I think we’re really stuck.”  He could hear the panic in her voice.

“And what a lovely position to be stuck in.”  He sighed regretfully.  “Too bad we’re not naked.”

“Be serious!  We’re really stuck!”

“I’m sure we’ll find a way out eventually --”

At that point Lucifer heard the front door open.  They both glanced up to see Maze walk in the door.  Her presence was like a bucket of water in the fallen angel’s face, squelching his desire in an instant.  The demon looked at them, they looked at her, and then she smiled, licking her lips as she sauntered over to them.

“Oooh, is this some new form of bondage play?  Can I join?”

While Chloe hid her face against Lucifer’s shoulder in embarrassment, he glared at his demon.  “Sadly, this is not, and no, you cannot.  Cut us free, will you?”

Maze’s smile grew wider.  “You’re stuck?”  Her snickers turned into chuckles, then became laughter, until she was on the floor curled up into a ball, guffawing so hard that she could barely breathe.  The fallen angel stared at her in horror.

“Maze!  Bloody hell, stop laughing and cut us free!”

She only looked at them and howled, tears streaming out of her eyes as she held her stomach.

“I don’t think she’s going to cut us free,” Chloe whispered.

“She will if she doesn’t want to be disemboweled with her own blade,” he muttered back before yelling, “Maze!”

Many minutes passed  before the demon finally got up off the floor.  Pulling out her phone, she took several pictures of them at all angles.  When Lucifer swore vicious epithets at her, she only smirked and snapped a photo of his angry face.

“Maze!” he thundered, finally losing his patience.

His demon must have seen the frustration on his face, for she suddenly straightened.  “Fine!  Fine!”  Whipping out her knives, she cut through the chunky yarn like it was butter. “Spoilsport,” she muttered as she stormed to her room.

Lucifer helped Chloe to her feet, already missing her warm body against his.  His hand gently touched her injured side.  “Are you all right, Detective?”

She nodded, although he saw her wince, and her face looked pale.  “I’m fine, Lucifer.”

“I’m sorry --”

“No, it’s okay.  Remind me never to fall asleep on the couch with you again.”  Taking a step back, she gave him a wobbly smile.  “I... I better go change.  I need to pick up Trixie from Ella’s place.”

The fallen angel perked up.  “I can help you dress --”

Chloe chuckled, then grew serious.  “No.  Listen, Lucifer... about what just happened --”

He lifted his eyebrows as a sense of dread fell over him.  Perhaps it was her tone, or her face full of chagrin, but he was suddenly afraid of what she was going to say.

She waved at the couch.  “I’m sorry about that --”

“I’m not --”

“I shouldn’t have --”

“I’m glad you did.”

A reluctant smile quirked around her lips even as she schooled her face into severity.  “You’re making this difficult.”

He smiled at her wickedly.  “I know.”

Reaching out, she touched his hand.  “Look, we’re partners, and I shouldn’t have ... well, gone there.  Let’s just keep things on a friendly basis, okay?”

Disappointment flooded Lucifer, so great that he felt as if he was falling into a deep chasm with no bottom.  A protest welled in his throat, but he swallowed it back.  Friends... was that what she desired?  Very well.  Shoulders slumping, he nodded.  “I understand.”

She took a deep breath.  “Thank you.”  

He watched her start to walk away, before he called out, “Detective!”

“Yes?”

“Can we... can we still knit together?” he asked, cursing the hopefulness he heard in his voice.  He sounded pathetic....

She smiled at him, her face awash with pleasure.  “Of course, Lucifer.  I love knitting with you.”  And with that, she vanished up the stairs.

Lucifer looked after her, his heart thumping out of control.  She said she loved knitting with him!  And if she loved knitting with him, perhaps there was a chance that she might start to love being with him?  Might that lead to... sex?  After all, she wasn’t immune to his charms completely, was she?  She had teased him in the worst way... and had enjoyed it.  And he had enjoyed her enjoying it!

A grin lit his face as hope burned bright within him.  Eventually she would start having feelings for him, wouldn’t she?  He’d just have to be patient.  He wasn’t sure why it was so important for her to have feelings for him, but it was.  Sitting back down on the couch, he pulled out his needles from the basket at his feet and started to knit.  Yes, all he needed was a little time... and perhaps a blanket could encourage things along.

Whistling a happy tune, the Devil started to knit, his hands working furiously as a beautiful, chunky wool blanket started to emerge between his needles.

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> For those of you wondering about Weaponizer, he’s on his way back! He is currently passing Socorro Island off the coast of Mexico....


End file.
